This invention relates generally to tires and more particularly concerns pressure control valves for tires.
One application of this invention is in the highly competitive world of auto racing. Since the difference between winning and losing is often measured in seconds, racing teams seek every competitive edge possible to minimize time in the pits. Tire performance and wear is dependent at least in part upon the tire pressure which should be varied as track conditions such as temperature, surface texture and precipitation vary.
Adjustments in tire pressure are presently accomplished by the use of an air bleeder which extends through the rim of the tire. The use of a bleeder requires increasing air pressure levels in the tire until air is audibly heard passing through the bleeder. The pressure in the tire is then checked with a gauge to determine the pressure at which the bleeder passes air. The process is continually repeated until the bleeder is adjusted to the proper pressure setting for the track conditions. This multiple repetition process is time consuming at best. In normal race conditions, track noise makes it more difficult, if not impossible, because the user cannot hear air passing through the bleeder.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure disconnect valve that permits rapid change of preset tire pressure levels. Similarly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure disconnect valve that combines a permanent on/off valve with a plurality of removable pressure operated valves previously calibrated at a variety of preselected pressures. It is a further object of this invention to provide a tire pressure disconnect valve which permits the user to rapidly interchange pressure disconnect valves set at various preselected pressure levels. And it is an object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure disconnect valve capable of receiving one of a plurality of valves having pressure responsive inserts that may be variably calibrated by the user to a variety of preselected pressure levels.